The Green Eyed Monster
by Liz-N-Pixie
Summary: Fleur witnesses something she never thought she would see and it triggers her jealousy. Knowing she can't let it just go, she confronts Septima about it and proceeds to remind her of an important fact. Cue in a night they'll never forget!


_A/N: This is part of a collection of Septima & Fleur stories we have. We'll be posting them separately, but they sort of go together. This is a look into their encounters._

_As a word of caution, this one-shot is very explicit and contains restraints, light spanking and a toy. Colorful language is to be expected as well. Now, don't let those things deter you since this is just a really hot story in our humble opinion! Let's just say our dear girls were more passionate than usual!_

_Do enjoy and let us know what you think of this one. More to come soon._

_L & P_

**The Green Eyed Monster**

It was one thing to know Septima slept with other women besides her, but another altogether to think she was also sleeping with _men_. Or one man in particular. One that couldn't seem to stop touching her or looking at her. What made it even worse was seeing her respond in the same manner back. Fleur had never seen Septima be this open with anyone before. Not in public anyways.

Because of the present problem at school, Minerva had invited this man, who happened to work at the Ministry, to see if he could figure out what was wrong. They were having a staff meeting before school started when he had walked in. When he had spotted Septima, his smile was huge. Walking up to her, he had kissed her, _on the lips_, and given her a huge hug - one she had returned happily. He had sat by her, often bumping her shoulder or talking quietly to her.

Having endured that quietly while fuming inside, Fleur hadn't expected him to still be there at dinner time, sitting by Septima again and acting the same. She couldn't stand it, didn't like his manly paws all over her. The Veela, of course, was livid and wanted to remind Septima that she had been marked.

Not wanting to watch anymore because her stomach was beginning to feel queasy, she shot another dirty look at the man - who didn't even notice because he couldn't stop looking at Septima - and left the Great Hall by the back door. Knowing she wouldn't be able to just go to her quarters and rest, she went for a walk around the castle.

An hour later, the last thing she expected was to run into Septima in a darkened hallway. The Veela in her took over as they walked closer to each other. Septima happened to look up and their eyes met and held.

xx

Septima had been pleasantly surprised when one of her oldest friends had showed up at Hogwarts. Adrian Hooper was one of her better friends when they were at Hogwarts together, and while they occasionally kept in touch these days, Septima was not expecting to see him as the Ministry representative at all.

Another thing she hadn't been expecting were the dirty looks from Fleur. She doubted that Adrian had noticed that if looks could kill, he would be long dead. She could feel Fleur's eyes on her - and him - every so often, and she knew that Fleur was wondering the specifics of their relationship.

Of course, he was gay, so it didn't matter anyways. Septima saw no need to inform Fleur of that little fact, however, and therefore took no notice of every single glare coming their way.

After dinner, she walked him to the gates, just to take advantage of the time to catch up. On her way back up, Septima decided to take the long way to her rooms, just to waste some time. She wasn't expecting company at all, and would rather just get some of her work done and retire early.

On her way back, she heard a familiar clicking of shoes - it was Fleur or Thalia, for sure - and she looked up only to meet the icy stare of Fleur. She held her gaze and greeted the other woman casually. "Evening, Fleur."

xx

Fleur looked around them, checking for anyone else coming by and for available escape routes. Noticing a door to her left, she flicked her wand at it and saw it was a small broom closet. It looked like it wasn't in use, if she was to judge by the amount of dust that had settled on things and the disarray of them. Looking back at Septima and taking in her pristine and perfectly ironed oxford, pencil skirt and impossibly high heels, she smirked.

"Evening, Septima," she said with false sweetness. "Fancy meeting you 'ere."

Before Septima could respond, she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the broom closet. She lit the torch inside before closing the door and reinforcing it with several locking charms. Doing a little cleaning seemed in order, because she didn't want to start sneezing in the middle of what she suddenly wanted to do. Waving her wand around, most of the dust disappeared and she finally cast a silencing charm around them.

She knew Septima was watching her with a raised eyebrow the whole time, but she didn't give a particular damn. Turning back to look at her, she walked until she was right in front of her, and pushed her back against the wall, being careful not to slam her head. She wanted to assert herself, not physically hurt her lover.

"Seems I 'ave to remind you of some things, darling," she purred, eyes already changing.

Using her wand once more, she took a hold of each of Septima's wrists, pulling them up and against the wall before magically tying them to it. She left her legs lose, in case Septima needed to move. Smirking at her again, she ran the wand down the shirt buttons. Each flew in a different direction as she did and when she was done, she pulled the ends of the shirt out of her skirt before spreading them aside. A little tap with the wand's tip to the center of Septima's lace bra and it also gave. Using the wand still, she pushed the bra to the sides, bearing Septima's breasts to her eyes.

"So beautiful," she murmured before lowering her mouth and covering a nipple with it, sucking on it hard before biting the tip gently.

xx

The saccharine tone of Fleur's voice had Septima skeptical already, but she had little time to question it; Fleur was already pulling her into a neglected broom closet. Knowing they were only there for one thing, her skeptical look turned into a knowing one. She watched silently as Fleur cleaned up their little nook, and when she had finished, her eyebrow was arched in question, as if to wonder why she had bothered to clean the shelving.

Finding herself against the wall, she moaned low in her throat when Fleur pinned her to it. Truth be told, she was already becoming more and more aroused with every second, and being magically bound only added to her arousal. She could tell that the Veela was already starting to emerge, and her throat went dry at the mere thought.

Every button popping was another step towards what was sure to be a memorable round with Fleur, and she was already biting her lip in anticipation. She wound a leg around Fleur's, calf hooking behind her knee, keeping the blonde in place. As her mouth started to lick and suck at her chest, her back was already arching, hands straining to break the bonds so she could touch her already.

"Remind me?" she asked breathlessly. "Of what?"

Of course, she _knew_ already, but she also knew that what would come after was going to be absolutely mind-blowing.

xx

Fleur and the Veela inside liked the reactions they were getting. Septima biting her lip and hooking her leg behind Fleur's just made her want to push her further and further until Septima was crying out in pleasure. Knowing it would be fast and hard had Fleur clenching her teeth and her arousal grew even more, like it always did when she was with Septima.

Fleur moved across her chest to her other nipple, nibbling on it as her fingers took a hold of the skirt's fabric and started bunching it up her thighs until it was around Septima's waist. Moving one hand down, she cupped her and groaned softly when she felt her warmth seeping through the thin lace.

Moving up, she bit the lobe of Septima's ear. "Are you wet for me yet? You know I'm going to take you 'ard, don't you, darling?" she whispered, her warm breath brushing against her skin.

Before Septima could answer, she grabbed the lace with both hands and ripped it off her body.

xx

Septima groaned as the material of her skirt was hitched up her thighs. Clearly, Fleur was in the mood for fast and rough, and she was in no mood to protest. Her head tilted to the side, encouraging Fleur to keep biting at her ear.

"Don't make me wait," she said breathily, already craving more from the woman who had her tied to the wall.

The tearing of lace was more than enough to entice her to squeeze Fleur's leg with her own, urging on the other woman's enthusiasm. She knew exactly what had made her this way, and if she had known what would've happened, she might have even teased her more.

xx

Fleur wasted no time running her fingers between Septima's slit, moaning when she found her wet and ready.

"Why would I make you wait when you're so wet and swollen?" she whispered between licks, her fingers rubbing at her clit in tight circles.

Nudging her legs apart a little further, she pushed two fingers into her hard, not stopping until they were buried deep inside of her.

"So warm and tight," she whispered as she started pulling out, spreading her fingers as she did.  
>As her fingers started a steady rhythm of deep thrusts, Fleur's mouth started moving down the column of Septima's neck, finding her pulse and raking her teeth over it before sucking on it. She twisted her hand so she could use her thumb to rub it against her clit, keeping the touch light and teasing because she didn't want Septima coming just yet.<p>

She nipped her way across Septima's shoulder and collarbone, leaving marks in her path as the Veela started interacting with Septima, heightening her pleasure.

xx

Septima moaned, her body straining against her restraints. Fleur's fingers were already wreaking havoc on her nerve system, but she wanted more. The blonde was whispering dirty things in her ear, making her head spin and her body shudder in anticipation.

"More," she choked out, head moving to the side so Fleur's mouth could freely roam over it. The teeth and suction were more than enough for her to want more, and she slid her leg up to hook around Fleur's hip, opening herself up for her questing fingers.

The bites down her shoulder and chest were driving her crazy, and she was far too close to begging already. She shifted, trying to practically impale herself on Fleur's fingers. It was hard to move, being tied to the wall, but she tried valiantly. "More," she repeated, fists clenching in desperation.

xx

"More, darling? You know I only aim to please," she purred as another finger found its way into Septima's tight opening. Moaning as Septima clenched against them, she bit a little harder on her nipple, thumb batting at her swollen clit a little faster.

"I love fucking you like this," Fleur continued, her voice low and husky with arousal. "I love 'ow your muscles clench against my fingers, pulling me deeper into your warmth. Do you like 'ow I'm fucking you, darling? Anyone could go by and they wouldn't know I 'ave you 'ere at my mercy, tied to the wall, begging for more."

She punctuated her words with harder thrusts and bites, grinding herself against Septima as she did so.

"I'm going to fuck you so 'ard you're going to 'ave trouble walking and you're never going to forget that a part of you will _always_ be marked and belong to the Veela."

Moving up again, she crashed their lips together, the kiss wet and carnal as she unleashed the Veela on her, making everything the brunette felt multiply tenfold. She knew it wouldn't be long before Septima fell apart.

xx

"Yes, oh, yes," she moaned, only half listening to Fleur's words. The pace had sped up, the fierceness had increased, and Septima was all too willing to let herself be consumed by the pleasure Fleur was inflicting on her.

She moaned again, louder this time, as Fleur starting nipping and biting harder, threatening to leave her bruised and sore. The idea was appealing, though, in a carnal way, and she knew this round was one not to be forgotten.

Fleur must have released her Veela magic, as suddenly every touch, every word, started affecting her much more strongly, orgasm mere moments away. "So close," she groaned, hips bucking against Fleur's hand as best she could. With two more thrusts, her groan became a strangled scream as she came, body thrashing against the wall and her restraints. Her leg had fallen to the ground from around Fleur's hip, and her head rolled back against the concrete wall.

xx

Pushing just a tad harder when Septima said she was close, Fleur moaned as she came apart mere seconds later, her scream giving her vindication because she knew no man would ever make her feel the things she did. Leaning back as her strokes slowed, she watched in rapture as Septima's chest heaved, head back against the wall, body marked and beginning to bruise already.

Septima Vector was one of the most beautiful and sensual sights she had ever seen.

When Septima opened her eyes, Fleur pulled out of her and brought her index finger to her mouth, licking it from knuckle to tip before using her mouth to cover it little bit by little bit, closing her eyes at the taste and groaning a little.

Pulling it out just as slowly, she opened her eyes and moved her hand closer to Septima's mouth. "Taste yourself, darling," she offered, her middle finger already coating Septima's lips with her own arousal.

"You know this night isn't over, right?" she purred as her other hand covered Septima's breast gently, a complete change from her earlier roughness.

xx

Septima's stomach clenched as she watched Fleur suck her finger clean, and it only tightened further when Fleur offered her the other finger. She accepted it greedily, tasting herself only making herself wetter. Licking her lips, she let Fleur's finger go as she slumped back against the wall.

Arching up into Fleur's hand on her chest, she sighed happily. "Far from it, I'm sure," she said, managing to inject a touch of dryness in her tone. She shook her wrists, still in their magical bonds. "Let me go."

Her hands fell to her sides, magically, and Septima repaired her shirt with a murmur. Making herself look presentable, she grinned wolfishly at Fleur. "I bet you can't wait to ravage me again," she teased, her own hand straying out to finger the neckline of Fleur's shirt. She knew exactly what had spurred this, but she was all for encouraging it. "Because I want you to," she finished with a purr, mouth moving to Fleur's earlobe.

xx

Fleur's eyes were hooded as she watched Septima lick her finger clean, her greedy mouth making quick work of it.

Letting her go when she asked, she watched as Septima fixed her shirt before smiling at her.

"You're right; I can't wait, so why don't we 'ead over to my quarters? There's something there you seem to like and I just _love_ giving it to you, darling," she purred right back.

Tilting her head a little to give her better access, she moaned. "Let's go. _Now_, Septima. The sooner I 'ave you _bent_ over my bed, the better."

Undoing the charms locking the door, she stepped out of the broom closet and looked both ways before stepping out and waiting for the other woman to join her.

xx

Septima straightened her shirt one last time, before following Fleur out of the closet. She had more than an inkling of what Fleur wanted to do to her, and she was rather excited for the whole thing.

The two of them walked quickly to Fleur's quarters, thankfully not running into anyone on the way there. The halls were quiet, almost empty, and Septima vaguely realized it was close to curfew.

Before she knew it, the door was unlocking, and Fleur was practically shoving her through. The door slammed shut, and she was almost forced to the bed, clothes already becoming rumpled once more. Determined to not let Fleur have all the fun, Septima responded in kind, and by the time Septima was on her back on the linens, they were both only in their knickers.

"If I recall, you did say... _bent_ over the bed, correct?" Septima said archly. Turning over, she pushed herself down against the bed, sticking her backside up in the air. She twisted her head back to look at Fleur looking at her hungrily. "It's yours," she purred, now knowing exactly what was coming next. The twist on the submission she was playing with was already almost too much to handle, her organs already knotted inside.

As Fleur walked slowly to the nightstand, she felt her palms start to sweat in anticipation.

xx

Fleur was in no mood to wait, be gentle or do much about foreplay. They both wanted this and were more than ready for it if their romp in the broom closet was any indication. There was an undercurrent of wildness and desperation to their jerky movements and within a couple of minutes they were practically naked.

Fleur watched her, eyes predatory as Septima submitted to her. Only Septima never fully submitted. The brunette liked to play with her mind and she did a damn good job of it. If she was _submitting_ she made sure she drove Fleur mad with desire while she did it.

When she said it was hers, Fleur had to lock her knees in place. Walking slowly to the nightstand, she opened the drawer and took out the strap-on she had used on Septima before. Pushing her knickers down, she made quick work of putting it on before climbing on the bed and settling on her knees behind Septima.

Grabbing her knickers, she pulled them down and around her knees, her eyes traveling hungrily over the skin she had uncovered. She ran her nails down the middle of Septima's back, leaving reddish marks in her wake and smiling as Septima arched into her. With the other hand, she squeezed her backside and without much notice, her hand lifted and fell again, spanking her before quickly soothing the red marks with her tongue.

"All mine?" she asked, voice low.

-

Septima felt the shift of the bed, and she knew Fleur had joined her. The cool air hitting her arse, now lace-free, was the second clue. The scrape of nails down her back was the third. The scratch felt good, and her spine curved upwards, as if trying to get more out of the sensation.

The squeeze and spank on her ass, one after the other, made her squeak. She almost wanted more, but she knew they had a while longer together, and she was sure to get more of the same treatment down the road. The only logical thoughts in her head pertained to how to maximize both of their pleasures tonight, an enjoyable pursuit she would never tire of chasing.

"Yours," she relented, body pushing her arse farther back into Fleur. "I want you."

xx

Fleur moaned as Septima pushed into her, and not wanting to make either of them wait, she used one hand to grab onto Septima's waist and with the other one she grabbed the dildo, positioning it at her entrance. Instead of just pushing forward hard, like she was sure Septima was expecting, she moved her other hand to her waist as well and pushed excruciatingly slow into her.

Pulling back almost all the way, she pushed back in just as slow, now in the mood to drag this out for her. Another spank greeted the cheek she hadn't touched yet as she buried herself fully into Septima and held that position for a couple of seconds before pulling out once more.

This time, she pushed in hard, looking down the entire time to see the glistening toy moving in and out of Septima. Scratching her way up her back, Fleur reached Septima's silky tresses and grabbed onto the strands, pulling as she pushed harder and faster into her.

Her other hand still held on to her waist, giving her something to ground herself on as she unleashed the Veela on Septima once more, heightening both of their pleasures. With the little plastic nub hitting at Fleur's clit every time she pushed in, she knew when Septima came a second time, she would probably follow.

xx

The slow, almost lazy pace of Fleur's thrusts was already driving Septima insane. She could feel the harness against her skin, and being filled to the hilt was turning her on more than she would have guessed. She met each thrust with her hips, pushing back to feel more.

She buried her head in her arms at the smack, muffling a shriek of frustration. It all felt so good, but almost like she was in a time warp; the pace was slow, tortuously slow, and as much as she liked inflicting it, she wasn't so sure about suffering through it. Her head was jerked back upwards with the pull on her hair, and she moaned, the pain more pleasurable than anything.

Septima could feel the strap on sliding in and out with ease, and she knew how soaked she must be by now, the wetness practically dripping down the insides of her legs. "Harder, Fleur, please!" she moaned, voice already increasing in pitch. She was whining shamelessly, trying to urge Fleur on. She wanted it badly, more than she could ever remember, and Fleur was in the perfect position to give it to her.

xx

Fleur groaned when Septima begged and did as she was told. Her hips moved faster as she grabbed onto Septima's waist with both hands to slam harder into her. Her pace was relentless now as she pushed into Septima again and again, their moans mixing together in a sensuous harmony she'd never tire of listening to.

"Like this?" she panted, nails digging into Septima's skin. "Or do you want 'arder still? Or maybe I could slow down," she continued as one hand moved around the brunette and south, fingers soon finding her drenched and swollen clit.

Rubbing it a little, she used two fingers to pinch it just enough to make Septima feel it, but careful not to make it too painful. She knew Septima liked mixing pleasure with pain, if given in the right amounts as long as it got her off.

"Come for me, Septima. I want to see you drenching my sheets," Fleur commanded, her voice carrying a hint of a growl.

xx

"Yes, yes, like that," she hissed, feeling Fleur's hands tighten around her waist to push against her harder. Her hisses melted into moans, the pace rough and ten times quicker than before. Fleur's fingernails were biting in deliciously hard into the skin of her hips, and she wanted _more_.

"Don't stop." Her voice was strained, muscles trembling from the effort of keeping herself balanced on the bed. The fingers on her swollen clit, however, did her in, and Fleur's demand just exacerbated the reaction. Screaming into the blankets bunched under her arms, her hips snapped back and she came, every nerve in her body seemingly on fire.

She fell forward, her liquid arousal dripping down her legs. Panting, she rolled over to look at Fleur. She looked incredibly sexy, flushed from exertion, and Septima still wanted more of her. Her eyes fell to the strap on, soaked with her own liquid arousal, and her insides squirmed at the thought of exactly how turned on she had been.

xx

Fleur had no idea how she was able to move so fast, but she was thankful nonetheless when Septima's moans increased in volume and frequency. As she begged her not to stop, Fleur's fingers dug deeper into her skin, a light sheen of sweat covering her body as she panted and kept on moving.

As Septima's body tightened and then snapped back, Fleur almost came on the spot and she was able to hold back by clenching her teeth and by sheer force of will. When she did come, she wanted Septima's mouth and fingers on her.

Sitting back on her heels, hands on her trembling thighs, Fleur watched as Septima turned over and looked at her. She saw hunger and desire in her hazel eyes, now a deeper green than usual. As those beautiful eyes traveled down, Fleur followed and smirked when she saw just how wet the strap-on, her thighs and stomach were. Septima had drenched both of them and she couldn't help but run a finger down her belly before bringing it to her mouth to lick.

"You always taste so incredibly good, darling. I could just bend down right now and lick your pussy clean," she husked as their eyes met and held again.

xx

Septima watched as Fleur licked her finger clean, and somehow, despite the lust fogging her consciousness, came up with a wicked idea. "Or I could just lick something else clean," she said, pulling Fleur down to sit beside her on the bed.

Once Fleur had sat down beside her, she shifted so she was on top of her, briefly, before sliding down to kneel in front of her. She made sure to rub as much of her body down Fleur's as she could before her knees hit the ground. Fingers trailing up and down Fleur's thighs, she looked up at the blonde, a devious grin on her face.

She tapped the strap-on with her fingertip, then her throat, murmuring a little charm under her breath. With a wink, she opened her mouth and slowly closed her lips around the dildo.

xx

Fleur tilted her head to the side, pondering what Septima meant, and because of that little distraction, she didn't fight back when she was pulled down.

As Septima shifted and her body rubbed against hers, Fleur moaned softly, loving the feel of her naked skin against her own. Watching intrigued as Septima moved down to the floor, Fleur raised an eyebrow in question, but Septima just grinned at her and that little grin said so much Fleur felt heat slam into her chest. The fingers trailing up and down her thighs were making her sensitive skin break into goosebumps and she took a couple of shaky breaths to control herself.

She watched as Septima touched the strap-on and then her throat, but not really hearing what she said under her breath, Fleur had no idea what was coming next or what Septima had done. All she knew was that she wanted her.

When her lips closed over the tip of the dildo, however, Fleur felt it to her very soul and she moaned in pleasure and amazement. Somehow, Septima had charmed the toy so Fleur could actually feel everything she did to it. She'd never experienced anything like it before and she shuddered when Septima's warm mouth engulfed her.

"Oh, _fuck_," was all she managed to whimper.

xx

Septima had only tried this a couple times before, and based on Fleur's reaction, it was safe to say that her little charm had worked. Pleased with herself, she kept her eyes locked on Fleur as she sucked the head of the toy into her mouth, tongue swirling around it before slowly inching the toy into her mouth. Licking and sucking off her own taste with every inch, she moaned as more and more of the strap-on was cleaned off.

She trailed her tongue along the underside, up to the tip; her mouth moved upwards, towards the head. Her hands weren't idle either, fingernails scratching at Fleur's spread legs. She could smell the blonde's arousal mixing with the traces of her own, and the scent was intoxicating. Fleur's eyes had the distinctive cat-like look still, pupils almost eclipsing the iris.

Still looking at Fleur, she took a breath, and moved forward again, sliding about three quarters of the dildo into her mouth. Realizing the second half of her charm had also worked, she pushed forward, the rest of the toy disappearing into her mouth. As she deep-throated the strap-on, she let it rest in her mouth for a moment before sliding back slowly, tongue licking up the sides.

xx

Whatever Septima had done worked incredibly well because the strap-on was suddenly a part of her body and she felt it in every cell and nerve of it. Septima's eyes were hypnotizing as her mouth covered the tip and Fleur had to lean back on her hands as her toes curled in pleasure. She gasped, still surprised at how much she was feeling, incredibly aroused by what Septima was doing and in complete awe of what magic could accomplish.

As her mouth and tongue played with the toy, Fleur's breath started coming out in little pants, her moans growing in volume the more Septima licked and sucked at her. She forgot there was a toy and she knew by the time the brunette was done, she would come undone.

When Septima licked the underside of it, Fleur's hips lifted off of the bed on their own accord, her body no longer under her command, but at Septima's mercy. The scratching on her thighs grounded her a little, but not enough as her hips moved in synchronization with Septima's wicked mouth.

Fleur watched through dilated eyes as the toy started disappearing into Septima's mouth, wrenching a deep groan from her very soul as the tip of it touched the back of the brunette's throat and was kept there for a moment.

As impossible as it seemed, she felt the tale tell tingling at the bottom of her spine and she sucked in a breath, not wanting to believe what she thought was happening.

"Fuck, Septima, you're going to make me come," she whispered unable to hide the surprise from her voice as her hand came up to tangle in Septima's hair to keep her in place.

xx

Septima's laugh was muffled by the dildo still stuffed in her mouth. She was about to pull back to make a smart remark, but Fleur's hand in her hair stopped that idea entirely. Instead, she moved back until the just the head was in her mouth.

Her tongue licked the tip again, and she sucked lightly, just enough for a little extra feeling that her tongue alone could not accomplish. She couldn't break her gaze from Fleur's eyes, as entrancing as they were. Swirling her tongue around the tip again, she knew she wanted Fleur twisting under her mouth, coming apart.

She moved one of her hands to the base of the toy, sliding up and down, giving Fleur a little extra stimulation. Bobbing her head a little faster, so the toy was sliding in and out of her mouth a little more rapidly now, she waited for the inevitable.

xx

Septima's laughter vibrated against the toy and Fleur felt it running up her spine. Sucking in a breath, she tried to keep looking into Septima's eyes, which was proving to be harder than she had anticipated. There was such hunger and satisfaction in her gaze that Fleur shuddered again.

"You're so fucking good at this," she moaned as Septima sucked and licked at the tip again.

She knew Septima was pushing her higher and higher and wouldn't stop until she came apart, and as impossible as it seemed - because she still couldn't get over the surprise at this turn of events - she felt her muscles tightening, her body reacting to the impeding orgasm.

"_Fuck_," she groaned as Septima started using her hand on the shaft as her mouth moved faster.

She wasn't sure what triggered it first - the eyes, the wicked mouth or the sure fingers - but before Fleur could fully comprehend what was happening, she was coming apart, her head thrown back as she screamed her release. By a small miracle, she was able to control her body so her hips didn't shoot up into Septima's mouth as was her instinct and she fell back limply on the bed.

She would have praised Septima's efforts had she been able to, but for now, she could only concentrate on sucking air into her starved lungs. As she did, an idea formed in her head and she laughed.

xx

Septima watched, almost entranced, as Fleur climaxed, screaming. Still from her view on the ground, all she really saw was the strong curve of Fleur's torso, and then suddenly, it was flat against the bed.

She stood and sat on the bed, next to Fleur, leaning back on her hands. Fleur was sucking air, and a little rush of pride shot through her. Despite the fact she hadn't done that for a while - she was too occupied with women these days - it seemed she hadn't lost her touch.

Eyebrow raised, she looked at Fleur. "What's so funny?" she asked, fingers playing over the silky skin stretched across her ribcage.

xx

Turning her face to look at Septima, Fleur smiled. Sitting up again, she pushed Septima on her back and lay on top of her, nudging her legs apart.

"I want you again, but this time, let's leave the charm on the toy so I can feel it going in and out of you. I want to feel your muscles clenching it. Want to know 'ow it feels to sink into your tight warmth for once."

Lowering her head, she kissed Septima softly, her tongue exploring her mouth and taking her time with it. She didn't want to rush it this time, but give it to her nice and slow. Breaking the kiss, she looked down at her.

"Will you let me? Can I take you slowly and make you come again, darling?" she said against her lips as her fingers danced up and down her sides.

xx

Septima's mouth went slack at Fleur's suggestion. It sounded... absolutely delicious. And it was definitely something she wanted to do.

"Do it," she said against Fleur's mouth. She opened her mouth willingly for Fleur's tongue, kissing her back just as slowly as Fleur was kissing her. The now-languid tone was relaxing, but Septima was getting anxious.

She opened her legs wider for Fleur, and watched as the blonde re-positioned herself between her legs. Hands coming up to sling around Fleur's neck, she kept the other woman close as she slowly slid in. "Fuck," she murmured, feeling the Veela fill her once more.

xx

Getting Septima's consent, Fleur moved so the tip of the dildo was right at her entrance and with a small movement of her hips, it started sliding in slowly.

"Ooohh," she moaned as she lowered herself fully onto Septima's body, the toy soon buried fully into her warmth. She shuddered as she felt her muscles expanding to accommodate the thickness, still in awe of how much she was able to feel. "This is incredible," she husked, eyes closed to savor the sensation fully.

Moving her hands to either side of Septima's head, she pushed her upper body up a little and gave her hips an experimental forward motion before pulling back and doing it again.

"Fuck," she whispered as she picked up speed. "You feel so good." Lowering her head, she bit Septima's earlobe before whispering: "No _man_ will ever make you feel 'alf of the things I can, Septima, and I'll just keep reminding you anytime you forget. A part of you will always be _mine_."

Fleur rested her forehead against Septima's shoulder as she fucked her harder, hips picking up speed as one of her hands moved down to grab Septima's thigh and bringing it up to wrap around her back.

xx

Septima moaned as Fleur filled her to the hilt, savoring the feeling of being completely filled. She completely agreed with her sentiment about how incredible this felt, but she couldn't say the words; her mind was too occupied with the sensations that Fleur was setting off up and down her body.

Fleur's movements were hesitant at first, but soon she picked up speed and steam, moving a bit harder and faster with every thrust. Listening to the blonde whisper in her ear was enough to make her toes curl, and her mind was immediately filled with images of how exactly Fleur would make her remember, each idea dirtier than the last. The whisper also confirmed what she knew about how Adrian had made her jealous, and she wondered if she should invite him around for tea, just so Fleur would get worked up again.

She stretched her leg with Fleur's hand, the limb now wrapped around her back. The movement opened her up more, and it seemed to her that the strap on was buried even deeper in her, if that was possible. Whimpering with each thrust, she started bucking her hips against the toy. "Just like that," she murmured. There was already that familiar tingle at the base of her spine, and she knew she was only thrusts away from coming again.

xx

As Septima's long leg wrapped around her, Fleur moaned as she went in even deeper. Somehow, with a reserve of energy she had no idea she still had after the activities of the night, Fleur picked up even more speed, her thrusts sure and deep, the steady pace creating a light layer of sweat on her body.

Lifting her head again when she felt herself grow closer to climax, she looked down at Septima, eyes hooded and cat-like. Unleashing the Veela once more, she watched in wonder as Septima felt it. It was clear in her eyes when she did and Fleur gave her hips a little rolling motion trying to find that spot inside of her.

As she hit if finally, she watched Septima's face, pleasure clear in her features.

"You're so beautiful like this," she managed to pant as she hit the spot again. "Let me see you come," she pleaded softly. "Let it go, Septima. Let me _feel_ all of you."

xx

Septima looked up at Fleur, seeing her own lust reflect right back at her. She felt Fleur moving against her, seemingly deeper every time, and her whimpers were turning into full out whines as she was fucked.

Fleur suddenly hit the right spot, and she bucked, her hips moving more now. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a long moan. Her hands dug into the skin between Fleur's shoulder blades, as if she was trying to force the other woman even farther inside of her. With every thrust, the feeling built more and more, and the tension was dangerously close to exploding inside her skull.

"Right there," she moaned, and suddenly, Fleur found the spot again and she came. Back snapping forward, she screamed again, muscles clenching around Fleur.

xx

Being held by Septima so tightly, seeing the passion in her eyes, hearing her scream in release and feeling her clench around her was enough to make Fleur follow her over the edge as she cried out when she climaxed hard, her entire body tensing before fully releasing.

Shaking, she tried not to crush Septima by using her trembling arms to keep her upper body away from her, giving her room to breathe. Placing a quick peck on her lips, she carefully pulled out of her, groaning at the feel before collapsing on the mattress next to the brunette.

"I 'ave no words to describe tonight," she said a few minutes later, when her breathing had evened out.

xx

Septima moaned out the end of her release, lungs starved for air. Fleur had almost collapsed on top of her, her orgasm just as intense looking as hers had felt. Kissing Fleur back just as lightly, she couldn't help another moan as Fleur pulled out of her slowly.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, both of them trying to regain their breath. "I know what you mean," she replied, still breathless. "Neither do I."

She rolled over, looking at Fleur, who was panting and looking at the ceiling. Her fingers, of their own accord, slid up and down one trembling arm. "You have no reason to be jealous of Adrian, Fleur," she said, a smirk crawling up her face. "He's _gay_."

xx

For some reason, finding out that the man that had triggered this was gay made Fleur laugh. Looking back at Septima, she lifted enough to kiss her lips softly again before laying back down.

"Figures! But I don't regret tonight for anything. When you see 'im again, tell 'im I said thank you."

Turning on her side as well, she smiled at Septima. "Feel free to stay with me tonight."

xx

"Neither do I," Septima said, laughing right back. "I think he might be a little confused if I thank him, though." She stretched out beside Fleur, her muscles already starting to ache.

"I might have to take you up on that," she said, fingers snapping the harness still around Fleur's hips. Laughing again as Fleur shucked the strap on off to the floor, Septima pulled up the rumpled blankets to wrap around the two of them.

"Night," she said softly, pecking Fleur one last time.

xx


End file.
